Gemu kinshi
Sinopsis A nadie le gusta una vida llena de insultos y risas ajenas. Te hunden en el sufrimiento, y compruebas impotente cómo no te salen las palabras que estás deseando decir. Eso es lo que tiene que soportar Hikaru, un estudiante que prepara su segundo año de instituto. La vida se le hace insoportable, y más desde que sus padres y su hermana pequeña murieran hace años en un fatal accidente. Pero no sabe que pronto su vida dará un giro inesperado, y que su amiga Ayame oculta una terrible experiencia... y un secreto mortal. Imágenes de los personajes Tema principal thumb|center|300px Personajes Hikaru: víctima de los insultos, lleva una mala vida que sólo quiere olvidar. Sus ojos son azules y tiene el pelo negro. Es un chico serio y deprimido, que sólo ve la vida en gris. Ayame: amiga de la infancia de Hikaru, dejaron de verse cuando ambos fueron a distintos institutos. Su padre se volvió alcohólico al quedarse sin trabajo, y cada vez fue cambiando más de personalidad. Tras un hecho traumático, llega a casa de la familia de Hikaru y se queda a vivir con él. Historia~ Gēmu kinshi/Cap.1: Recuerdos de un huérfano Hikaru veía cómo golpeaban las gotas de lluvia en el cristal de la ventana de su cuarto, pero sus oídos vagamente prestaban atención a aquel fenómeno meteorológico. No podía atender a los deberes de Matemáticas, pues su cerebro estaba absorto en lo que le había pasado aquel día. Todo empezó nada más entrar a la puerta de su clase. No había llegado todavía el profesor, y nada más abrir la puerta, le cayó un cubo con huevos abiertos en la cabeza. Markus, estudiante de intercambio, vociferó: - Hey, se me ha ocurrido un nuevo mote para ti. ¿Qué tal... Huevón? Y sus compañeros le rieron la gracia. Durante todo el día, su estado de ánimo fue sombrío y seco. Aquel tipo de bromas eran ya una constante en su vida, pero nunca le salían las palabras para salir de aquella espiral sin fin. Antes de ponerse a hacer sus deberes, se había duchado para quitar todo rastro de la humillación sufrida. Dio por imposibles los deberes de matemáticas, y cerró el pesado libro. El sueño le vencía, pues llevaba prácticamente desde que volvió haciendo los ejercicios, pero casi siempre su mente se iba a recordar bromas pesadas sufridas anteriormente. Antes de envolverse en las sábanas, se miró en el espejo. Sólo veía a un chico desgarbado y con ojeras, y no muy atractivo. En mitad de la noche, Hikaru no paraba de revolverse. Soñaba que viajaban de vuelta de sus vacaciones en Madrid, y cuando ya estaban cerca de aterrizar en su hogar, un suburbio cercano a Tokio; al avión comenzó a fallarle el motor. Los pasajeros entraron en pánico, y los pilotos hacían lo imposible para enderezar el avión, pero todo fue en vano. Cuando el aparato se estrelló, milagrosamente Hikaru fue el único que sobrevivió, aunque tenía unas cuantas heridas. Lo siguiente que vio entre los escombros y los hierros retorcidos y quemados del avión lo dejó sin aliento: su hermana pequeña estaba atrapada bajo el ala del avión, y su cuerpo partido en dos perfectas mitades. Por primera vez, las lágrimas del dolor salieron de los ojos del pequeño Hikaru. Sus padres estaban a lo lejos, desmembrados por varias partes. Hikaru había visto por primera vez la muerte de cerca. Aquello lo traumó para el resto de su vida. Se levantó sobresaltado y envuelto en sudores, mientras la imagen de su hermana muerta bajo el ala del avión lo agobiaba de nuevo. Entre lágrimas, apenas consiguió pronunciar: - Sora... ¿p-por qué...? Gēmu kinshi/Cap.2: Infierno Hikaru se preguntó por qué aquella pesadilla le seguía torturando después de casi doce años. Las lágrimas que la noche anterior cayeron por sus mejillas ya se habían secado. Vivía solo, y recibía ayudas económicas de su tío por parte de madre, que murió hace unos meses. No podía parar de llorar, y pensaba que el destino estaba en contra suya. Su respiración se aceleró de repente, y empezó a ponerse muy nervioso. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, y vio de reojo el fantasma de su hermana muerta. Enloquecido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, casi arrancándose los pelos. Sus pasos rápidos le dirigieron a la cocina, donde casi sacó el cajón de cuajo y comenzó a rebuscar nervioso un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones. Apretó contra su cuello el filo del cuchillo, mientras su mano temblorosa dudaba si quitarle la vida o no. Una voz inocente pero fría susurró provocando un eco en las habitaciones: - No lo hagas... Antes de que Hikaru pudiera volverse si quiera, el espectro de su hermana ya se había volatilizado en el aire como si fuera polvo. Aquella voz le hizo dejar el cuchillo e intentar tranquilizarse. Y sólo eran las cinco de la madrugada. Faltaban tres horas para volver a su infierno exterior: el instituto Kanazame. Subió las escaleras a pasos lentos y poco seguros. Parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. No era para menos: no todos los días se veían fantasmas, y aquella aparición le había dejado más blanco que la cal. También tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas. Se metió de nuevo en la cama sin mucha decisión, y pasó más de media hora mirando al techo, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento apareciese toda su familia a hacerle una visita nocturna. Dos horas y media después, se preparó para su propio infierno. Todos los días era lo mismo: risas, bromas pesadas, burlas y algún que otro golpe en el ojo y en la boca si había intentado defenderse. Hoy habían tocado golpes en ambos ojos, y sus labios habían sufrido el mismo resultado. Y todo porque había fallado una parada en un partido de fútbol. El camino a casa estuvo marcado por una intensa tormenta, y Hikaru no llevaba nada impermeable que le protegiese. Pero apenas lo notó. Deseaba ponerse enfermo alguna vez, para no tener que verles la cara durante un tiempo. Lo que no sabía, era que alguien que tenía también problemas, le había visto volver. Alguien que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, y que tenía una extraña habilidad para sentir a distancia los sentimientos ocultos de los demás. Pero ni ella misma sabía que tenía un secreto... que podría costar muchas vidas. Gēmu kinshi/Cap.3: Problemas en casa ajena Al llegar a casa, Hikaru resopló cansado de aquel día. Había tenido un examen complicado de Historia, y recordó triste cómo lo había hecho. Seguramente suspendería, lo que era raro en él, ya que siempre sacaba buenas notas en todo. Como no podía parar de recordar todas las humillaciones sufridas desde la muerte de su familia, en su interior comenzó a crecer la semilla de un sentimiento nuevo: el odio. Otra cosa más que era rara en él. Estaba harto de ser "raro". Al llegar a su habitación, se sentó en su escritorio, cogió una hoja y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir lo siguiente: "Estoy harto. Cansado. Humillado. Con ganas de reventarlos a todos. Y de matarlos, aunque claro, las malditas leyes me lo impiden. Ojalá pudiera, pero siempre me bloqueo cuando quiero sacar fuera las palabras que me ahogan y que para los demás podría ser un arma de doble filo. Hablando de filos. Tengo ganas de coger el cuchillo con el que pensaba quitarme de en medio y utilizarlo contra la cabeza de algún capullo que me ha humillado... Qué cojones, contra todos. Estoy harto de estar solo. No estoy hecho para ser un solitario que vaga sin alguien en el que apoyarse. Mi hermana... joder, la echo de menos. Y de qué manera. Aún sigo sin creer que ya no la tenga a mi lado. Y mis padres, los que me trajeron a este asqueroso mundo del que ahora no tengo más remedio que esconderme. Pero no les culpo. Ellos me han querido durante toda su vida, incluso después de ese... accidente, aún siento en cierta parte de mi interior una especie de calor humano. Pero ese sentimiento pronto desaparece, como si fuera polvo, y me invade una amarga sensación que hace arder mis ojos y asfixia mi garganta. Y toda sensación de seguridad desaparece. Mundo, ¿por qué me odias? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? La gente que quiero... ¿no puede quedarse conmigo por más tiempo? Y Ayame, mi mejor amiga... ¿qué sé de ella? Nada. Desapareció también. No sé cómo le irá, pero espero que, esté donde esté; tenga un sitio en su corazón, aunque sea pequeño, para mí. Sí. La quiero, joder. La quiero más que como a una amiga. La necesito a mi lado. No quiero ser más un ermitaño. Odio estar solo. Y también la echo de menos. Quiero saber de ella, sentir su calor, volver a sentirme por una vez en mi vida acompañado. Echo de menos nuestras largas horas de juegos de pequeños, cuando éramos felices y todo nos resultaba fácil. Cuando nuestro mundo era de color, y no gris, como ahora lo veo todo. Cuando todo eran cariños, risas y juegos... todo ha desaparecido. Como si no fuera nada. Como si todo esto me lo hubiera imaginado. Destino, si por una vez quieres ser benevolente conmigo, haz que me encuentre con Ayame de nuevo. Quiero verla, saber de ella, si le va todo bien..." Dejó el bolígrafo y el papel y fue a ponerse cómodo. Sus ojos, de repente, se fijaron en la foto de Ayame. Fue corriendo a cogerla, mientras ingentes cantidades de lágrimas calientes emborronaban su visión. Apretó la foto contra su pecho, deseando que ella estuviese allí en ese momento. Mientras tanto, en una casa a lo lejos.. - ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, MALDITA ZORRA?! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! - ¡Te equivocas, Kazuo! ¡Soy Haruna, tu mujer! Haruna estaba escondida en un rincón, envuelta en lágrimas y muerta de miedo, mientras un desconocido Kazuo empuñaba un gran cuchillo de carnicero. No era la persona alegre de antes. El alcohol lo había dejado fuera de sus cabales, y ahora respondía furioso ante cualquier cosa que viese como desconocida, no siéndolo. Ayame apenas podía ver la escena. Su hermanita estaba tendida en el suelo a sus pies, con un gran charco de sangre cubriendo su cuerpecillo. Entre lágrimas, Ayame pronunciaba asustada el nombre de su hermana: - Hiro... ko. ¡Hiroko, respóndeme, por favor! ¡Dime algo! Haruna, viendo la muerte cada vez más cerca, pidió algo a su hija que la dejó de piedra: - ¡Ayame, vete de aquí y ponte a sal...! Antes de terminar la última palabra, el rostro de Haruna se congeló para siempre. En sus ojos dejó de brillar la luz de la vida, y la sangre caliente que el cuchillo clavado con violencia había hecho salir del pecho de la mujer comenzó a brotar lentamente, manchando también sus labios. Ayame también sufrió la misma sensación de parálisis, pero saltó directa a su cuarto cuando su padre salió hacia ella cuchillo en mano. Ayame cerró la puerta de su habitación con pestillo. Quizás así lograría ganar algo de tiempo mientras metía en una mochila a toda prisa todo lo que necesitaría. Cogió a toda prisa varias mudas, vestidos, pantalones y camisetas; mientras sus manos salpicadas de sangre temblaban de terror. Por último, se cubrió con una capucha por encima, pues fuera llovía fuerte. Sólo tenía un destino al que ir. La casa de Hikaru. Hikaru dobló el papel en que había plasmado todas sus sensaciones y lo escondió, esperando que nunca nadie lo viese. En parte se arrepentía, pero no sabía el por qué de aquella sensación. Gēmu kinshi/Cap.4: Refugio indefinido Ayame corría sin importarle lo mucho que se pudiera cansar. Sólo quería refugiarse de la lluvia, del miedo y de un padre desconocido que en unos minutos había acabado con casi todo lo que tenía. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su cara. De vez en cuando, con algo de miedo, miraba hacia atrás. Había conseguido retrasarlo un poco, pero pese a estar bebido, era bastante rápido. El corazón de la pobre Ayame latía haciendo doler la respiración irregular de la chica. Pronto llegó cerca de su destino. Escaló con algo de vértigo la valla que separaba la casa de Hikaru del exterior, y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta. Allí cayó de rodillas por el cansancio, y para conseguir algo de oxígeno para sus agotados pulmones. Cuando se recuperó, la imagen de su hermana muerta a sus pies la golpeó. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir con más fuerza, y acto seguido llamó insistentemente a la puerta para refugiarse. El corazón triste de Hikaru dio un vuelco al oír el timbre. Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando el timbre sonó de forma continuada. Cogió del cajón unos pantalones y se los puso a toda prisa, y una camiseta cómoda, y dejó que su pelo negro como la noche se secara al aire. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y giró con algo de temor el picaporte de la puerta. La imagen que vio le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás casi de forma instintiva, pero tenía cierta sensación de que conocía a la persona que se ocultaba tras la capucha. - A... ¿A-Ayame-chan? ¿E-eres tú de verdad? Ella dio unos pasos hacia delante, y levantó ligeramente la mirada. Todavía el brillo de las lágrimas estaba presente en sus ojos bicolores, uno marrón y otro de una tonalidad muy cercana al rojo. Como movida por un resorte, se lanzó a los brazos de Hikaru, dejando de piedra a éste. Por unos segundos sus brazos no parecían por la labor de responder al abrazo, pero al caer la primera lágrima en su hombro, sus brazos parecieron liberarse del agarrotamiento. Tras unos segundos, Hikaru la apartó un poco de él, y susurró un escueto: - Ven conmigo. Ella obedeció sin rechistar. Sólo quería estar cerca de él, y que el recuerdo de su familia muerta no la atormentase más. Hikaru ofreció un sillón donde descansar a la chica, que había dejado la capucha en la entrada. Hikaru, desde la cocina, preguntó: - ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Té, leche, agua...? - La verdad... es que me sentaría bien un té... Mientras preparaba lo solicitado por su invitada, se maldijo en voz baja: - <<¿Por qué no la estoy atendiendo como debería hacer? Esto no está bien. Debería acompañarla, porque en cuanto se ha asomado por mi puerta se iba a derrumbar>>. Dejó que el agua comenzara a hervir y dejó listas las bolsitas de té en cada uno de los dos vasos que había dejado, y fue a acompañarla. - Bien, cuéntame... ¿qué ha pasado? Ella, con miedo a que la viera llorar de nuevo, mantuvo su silencio como respuesta. Los minutos pasaban lentos hasta que apenas consiguió susurrar: - Hi-Hiro...ko... h-ha... El silencio volvió a sellar las dudosas palabras de Ayame, y cayó desmayada al suelo, sin que apenas le diera tiempo a Hikaru a ser rápido para recogerla y que no se golpeara la cabeza, ante sus ojos desencajados de terror. - ¡Ayame! ¡Ayame! ¡AYAME! Hikaru cogió en brazos a su invitada y la llevó a su habitación, tumbándola con cuidado. Fue a la cocina, mojó un trapo y lo puso sobre la frente. Luego subió las bebidas a la habitación y se quedó junto a ella, aunque con miedo por si volvía a hacer algo mal. Gēmu kinshi/Cap.5: "Sé cómo te sientes..." Ayame tardaba mucho en despertar. Hikaru fue al baño y mojó un pañuelo, para colocarlo después sobre la frente de la chica. Con el agua restante limpió los restos de sangre de sus manos. Pero, de repente, se levantó sobresaltada. Se había agitado muchas veces mientras Hikaru la observaba confundido. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y respiraba intranquila. Giró la cabeza hacia el aterrorizado Hikaru, y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma desconocido: - Ti niótheis... eínai polý schyrí! (Lo que sientes... ¡es demasiado potente!). - ¡Ayame, tranquilízate! ¡No sé qué tratas de decirme! - I diochetéfsei tí dýnamí sas... í na katastrépsei ton eaftó sas! (Debo canalizar tu poder... ¡o te destruirás a ti mismo!). - Definitivamente, tú no eres Ayame... - Im 'idem quod semper... nescio sed fieri sentio in animo tuo. Ego tollo cura... e-eos... (Soy la misma de siempre... pero siento un extraño sentimiento en ti. Debo encargarme... de e-ellos...). El pobre Hikaru empezaba a pensar que el que su hermana hubiera muerto frente a ella la hubiera afectado. Pero no. Sólo estaba desvelando su habilidad. Al sentir tanto odio acumulado por parte de Hikaru, Ayame terminó agotada y se durmió. Sin dejar de estar preocupado, Hikaru durmió en el salón. Su amiga le estaba empezando a dar miedo. Al día siguiente, antes de irse a Kanazame, escribió una nota y la dejó en el cuarto donde dormía Ayame. La nota decía: "Me he ido al instituto. Por favor, no hagas ninguna locura. No me puedo quitar de la cabeza lo de anoche". Horas más tarde, Ayame se despertó y vio la nota. La leyó, y dibujando una sonrisa sádica en sus labios, susurró: - Qué te crees tú eso... Hikaru. Gēmu kinshi/Cap.6: El desafío de Ayame Hikaru atravesó la verja de su infierno personal, e iba pensando en el extraño estado de Ayame de anoche. Las extrañas palabras que pronunciaba mientras se movía como si estuviera en trance lo hicieron dudar si se había metido una conocida en su casa. Markus y Raito, amigo suyo, le estaban esperando a la entrada con pequeñas piedras en la mano. Él intentó pasar de largo, pero las piedras le alcanzaron, mientras Markus y Raito vociferaban: - ¡Cómete el grano, gallina de mierda! Y se rieron mientras Hikaru aguantaba la humillación con la poca dignidad que aún conservaba. Pero su paciencia estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. Hasta volverse peligrosa. Y Ayame lo notó, a lo lejos. Entonces, la bomba estalló por fin. Markus pronto cambió su expresión burlona y confiada por una de terror y desconcierto. Hikaru sujetaba al matón por el cuello de la camiseta, mientras el iris de sus ojos se empequeñecía de la ira contenida durante tantos años. Ayame pronto sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza al notar la furia que Hikaru estaba liberando. - ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE TI Y DE TUS GILIPOLLECES! ¡BÚSCATE OTRA VÍCTIMA, YO YA ME HE HARTADO! Raito salió corriendo, asustado por aquel volcán en erupción. Hikaru dejó de zarandear a Markus y se dirigió a clase algo más tranquilo. La gente se iba apartando de él a cada paso, con miedo de que pudiera hacerles algo. Las tres primeras horas pasaron rápidas para Hikaru, y cada vez que un profesor preguntaba y él levantaba la mano para responder, la clase entera contenía la respiración. Su aura de mala leche se notaba demasiado. En el recreo, antes de que todos salieran, Ayame esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Pero no estaba esperando a Hikaru. Los matones fueron casi los primeros en salir, y Hikaru salió casi el último, con la cabeza baja. Raito vio a lo lejos a Ayame, y con chulería se acercó a ella: - Oye monina, esto es un instituto de machos. No pintas nada aquí, niñata. Ella, con pasos lentos y con una sádica sonrisa marcada en sus labios, susurró: - Vas a morir. Aquí y ahora. Él no pareció inmutarse, y agarrándola de las muñecas y empotrándola contra el árbol, contestó: - Veo que tengo a una chiquilla rebelde ante mí...-lamiéndole el cuello-... ¿sabes que eso es malo para ti...? Ella pronto se liberó de su acosador gracias a un extraño campo de fuerza que lo había lanzado hacia atrás, y mirándole seriamente mientras se secaba el lametón, susurró: - Quiero que venga tu amigo. Ahora. Markus fue corriendo hacia su amigo, que se había golpeado la cabeza contra una piedra debido a la caída. - ¿¡ES QUE ERES RETRASADA, MALDITA PERRA!? Como respuesta, Ayame partió mentalmente varias ramas afiladas que hizo flotar a su alrededor. Con su brazo derecho extendido, hizo volar los trozos a toda velocidad hacia los dos matones. Un grito rompió el ensimismamiento mental de Hikaru y vio a lo lejos la silueta de una chica que él conocía de sobra. Corrió hacia ella para evitar un desastre, pero Ayame estaba fuera de control. Estaba revelando un secreto que no sabía que tenía, ni ella ni el propio Hikaru. - ¡Estate quieta, Ayame! ¡Para! Ella, con tranquilidad, extendió el campo de fuerza que había manifestado antes. Una sangría estaba a punto de comenzar. Gēmu kinshi/Cap.7: Desastre sin control Hikaru veía con horror cómo Ayame se volvía distinta a como la conocía de antes. Las primeras gotas carmesí ajenas comenzaban a manchar el suelo, ante su absoluta tranquilidad. Ella imaginó cómo desmembraba a Raito, y vio satisfecha cómo se volvía realidad. Las primeras lágrimas de miedo y dolor salían de la dura mirada de Raito al ver cómo perdía su brazo izquierdo. - ¿¡PERO TÚ QUIÉN MIERDA ERES!? Los profesores salieron e intentaron mantener el orden, pero nadie podía parar a aquella máquina de matar. Mataba por venganza ajena, por calmar un dolor ajeno que ni ella soportaba. Era demasiada fuerza la que había sentido al llegar a casa de Hikaru. Y ahora la estaba liberando por él. Markus se envalentonó ante aquella chica, pero no sabía que corría hacia una muy posible muerte. Cuando estuvo a menos de tres pasos de ella, Hikaru se interpuso para defenderla. Pero el puñetazo que recibió por parte del matón le hizo explotar. - Como te acerques un paso más a Ayame, te juro que te arranco la cabeza y la cuelgo. Ayame, en un susurro, le dijo: - Tranquilízate y ponte detrás de mí. Yo me encargo. Hikaru, con algo de miedo por su amiga, hizo lo que le había pedido. Markus, lleno de odio hacia Ayame y furioso porque Raito se estaba desangrando sin remedio, se abalanzó hacia ella. Pero sin inmutarse, ella le paró en seco y su pierna fue doblada hacia atrás de forma brusca. Todo lo hacía sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo. El cómo lo hacía era desconocido. El grito de dolor de Markus no se hizo esperar, y Ayame siguió con la masacre ante el terror de todo el patio y los profesores, que estaban como locos llamando a la policía y a la ambulancia. Ella desgajó la pierna de Markus, mientras algunas en el patio lloraban y se acurrucaban junto a sus amigas para no ver semejante carnicería. Aquello las marcaría para siempre. Ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo, y las fuerzas se le escapaban a la vez que su sangre iba tiñendo el suelo del patio de un color rojo fuerte. Ella sonreía sádicamente, mientras Hikaru, protegido bajo la sombra del árbol, sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba inexplicablemente al verla a ella y la sangre que hacía salir. Notó también cómo enrojecía, y sus manos comenzaban a sudar y a temblar. Como movido por un resorte, y tragando saliva, agarró la mano de Ayame y juntos salieron corriendo en dirección a casa, mientras los coches de policía y dos ambulancias iban llegando al lugar de los matones que ahora agonizaban, con pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir. Al rato llegaron, con el corazón de ambos a punto de explotar. - Ayame... sube... al cuarto... Ella, todavía salpicada con la sangre que acababa de sacar salvajemente, fue notando cómo se mareaba. Fue un milagro que llegase a la habitación antes de desmayarse sobre la cama. Aquella energía había sido demasiada para liberarla de inmediato. Y lo peor es que no se había sentido mal por casi matar a dos personas totalmente ajenas a ella, pero que hacían que el corazón de Hikaru se sintiera pequeño y gris. Gēmu kinshi/Cap.8: "No puedo más..." El corazón de Hikaru latía desbocado, mientras bloqueaba la puerta de entrada por si le perseguían. Sus manos temblaban al rozar el pomo de la puerta, y con algo de indecisión, puso el pestillo. Soltó la mochila en el suelo, y abrumado por una sensación angustiosa y confusa que le oprimía la garganta, se encerró en el baño, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras oía una oscura voz dentro de él que no paraba de repetirle: - <>. Sólo sentía cómo se estaba volviendo loco. No la quería perder estando tan cerca de ella, pero no era cuestión de lanzarse sobre ella cuando apenas llevaba tres días en su casa, y quién sabe si se quedaría indefinidamente. Pero era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte, que ni él mismo sabía si iba a poder reprimir algo más de tiempo. Debía hacerlo. Más por ella que por él. La tarde avanzaba lenta, y Hikaru preparó el almuerzo, que dejó con cierto temblor en la mesa. Subió a buscar a Ayame, a quien se encontró durmiendo plácidamente. Para no ponerse nervioso, dejó abierta la puerta abierta de la habitación para que el olor de la comida llegase hasta su nariz y despertara sus ganas de comer. Cuando apenas el pie de Hikaru rozó el primer peldaño, vio cómo Ayame le adelantaba a toda velocidad y se sentaba en la silla, y comenzaba a comer con voracidad; ante la ruborización del chico. La tarde avanzaba tranquila, pero cada minuto estresaba más a Hikaru, mientras intentaba concentrarse en sus deberes sin éxito. Parte de su mente se iba a Ayame, y otra captaba con dificultad los ejercicios. Al recordar en un momento una parte de la nota que había escrito y escondido hace un tiempo para que nadie leyese sus sentimientos más íntimos, se mordió el labio de impaciencia mientras recordaba las palabras exactas sobre la chica que ahora tenía leyendo tranquilamente en su cama. Y de repente, sintió que era el momento. Tenía que hablar con ella. Se levantó bruscamente de la silla, casi sudando y con el corazón latiéndole con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Su respiración era muy rápida y descontrolada. Las palabras que se repetían tanto en sus pensamientos se dejaron ver cuando gritó: - ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! Ella, sorprendida por aquella expresión desesperada que nunca había visto en él, apartó el libro y retrocedió con algo de miedo. Él, sentado sobre la cama y dudando si acercarse más a ella, susurró: - No puedo... todo esto es mucho para mí... - ¿E-el qué...? - Me has defendido de Markus y Raito... No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación que desde pequeños siempre he sido un blando... Tanto que se metían contigo, y yo nunca hice nada por ti... Soy una mierda de amigo y de persona... eso lo tengo claro... - Hikaru, lo hice porque tenías mucho odio dentro, y eso... lo pude presentir de alguna manera. Aquella vez, cuando llegué a tu casa... y me puse tan rara... Yo... - Sigo siendo un cobarde... eso no me lo quita nadie. Pero necesito darte las gracias... yo nunca seré como tú. Y la bomba estalló. Pronto una asustadísima Ayame se vio acorralada bajo los brazos de Hikaru, que la miraba muy sonrojado. Él por su parte, sentía sus brazos algo menos agarrotados. El deseo comenzaba a fluir con él, y los labios de ambos se rozaron con timidez. Tras ese leve roce, la misma voz que antes Hikaru escuchaba le repetía: - <> Los roces y los mordiscos hicieron acto de presencia. El cuello de la chica era víctima de los suaves mordiscos del chico. No había duda: Hikaru la deseaba. Ella, aunque respondía gimiendo levemente, una parte no paraba de repetirle que lo que estaban haciendo no era lo correcto, que debían seguir siendo sólo amigos y nada más. Cuando su espalda comenzaba a descubrirse, Ayame apartó suavemente a su anfitrión, sonrojada y acalorada: - No podemos hacerlo... - Calla... Y continuó descubriendo su cuerpo, alentado por una pasión desbordada que, sin embargo, a ambos les gustaba. Aunque fuera lo prohibido. Ésa fue la primera de las turbulentas noches que iban a pasar. Gēmu kinshi/Cap.9: Una peligrosa rival A la mañana siguiente, un cielo suave como el algodón dejaba despuntar el sol. Los rayos del astro acariciaron suavemente los hombros desnudos de la somnolienta chica, mientras un despierto Hikaru la miraba con dulzura y le acariciaba el flequillo que cubría uno de sus ojos. Aquel sábado que empezaba tranquilizó al chico. Ya no vería más a Markus y Raito. En parte. Le preocupaba el que tuvieran fichada a Ayame. Seguramente la estarían buscando y la matarían. O la meterían en la cárcel, quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y miles de madres furibundas harían lo imposible para vengar a sus malheridos hijos, que no habían muerto, pero sí habían estado a punto. Todos estos pensamientos le agobiaron. No podría salir a la calle, y en Kanazame todos le tomarían miedo, y mucho menos podía sacar a Ayame a la calle con él. Debía pensar en algo. Y rápido. Ella, por su parte, ni se acordaba de lo que había hecho. Se sentía feliz, en gran parte. Todo fuera por defender a Hikaru. - <>. Mientras tanto, en la comisaría... - ¡Sí, agente! ¡Aquella chica estaba loca! ¡Estaba desmembrando a mi novio! -sollozaba Takako, novia de Raito. Mientras su amiga intentaba consolarla, se oyeron unas risas enfermizas por las paredes de la pequeña sala. - Dejad que os ayude... Conozco sobre esa pequeña renacuaja arranca-brazos... Tras la voz, salió una chica de pelo negro como la oscuridad, con una mirada sombría reflejada en sus ojos púrpuras, cuyas manos sujetaban un enorme cuchillo de carnicero y cuya enigmática y psicótica sonrisa hacían dudar si era de fiar. - Tengo una cuenta pendiente con ella desde hace mucho tiempo... - ¿Q-quién eres...? - Sólo recordad este nombre... Reia... Al pronunciar su nombre, lanzó una pequeña navaja que acertó de pleno en el corazón del retrato robot de la chica que ayer habían visto cómo desmembraba a dos chicos. Y se alejó como si nunca hubiera existido. Ocultándose entre las sombras que aún el sol no había borrado, Reia sonreía lascivamente. Había visto a Hikaru, y pensaba quitárselo al precio que fuera. - No es más que una chiquilla, -pensó- ¡cómo me lo pasaré de bien viendo cómo suplica por su amor mientras termino con ella de una vez! Y acarició la punta de su cuchillo, mientras pensaba cómo torturarla. Hikaru iba a volverse loco. No podía sacar a Ayame a la calle, a menos que fuera de noche y cubierta de alguna forma para que nadie la reconociera. El día pasaba, y la noche llegó mostrando la Luna en todo su esplendor. Ayame, de repente, no notó ningún rastro de Hikaru. Comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa, pero en ella reinaba el vacío y el silencio absolutos. Angustiada, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Salió a la calle, armada con varios cuchillos que había puesto en su cinturón, pues pensaba que podría necesitarlos. Gēmu kinshi/Cap.10: Giman to chimei-tekina gēmu (Engaño y juego mortal) Con algunas heridas en la cara y atado a lo alto de una columna en una nave industrial abandonada, estaba Hikaru. Cuando despertó, vio a una chica sentada frente a él con un traje muy ajustado, quizás para provocarlo. Sus ojos fueron directos a los pechos de Reia, quien le observaba lascivamente. - Oh, ¿te gustan? Son completamente naturales... querido. Hikaru no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero Ayame era quien más le importaba en realidad. Aunque al verla no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Hasta que le estaba robando sitio en su corazón a Ayame. Reia dio un gran salto y quedó suspendida en el aire, hasta el punto en que los pechos y la sorprendida y angustiada cara de Hikaru se encontraron. - Pues ahora podrás verlas más de cerca... Antes de que Hikaru pudiese apenas abrir la boca para pedirle que se retirase, encontró que los labios de Reia se sellaban con los suyos. No supo cuánto duró aquel beso, pero lo peor era que a Hikaru le estaba gustando. Sólo fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, ante la mirada desencajada y las lágrimas de dolor que salían de los ojos de Ayame. Al verla, Reia sonrió. Había cumplido la primera parte de su objetivo. Ahora sólo quedaba matarla. - ¡¡¡HIJA DE PUTA!!! -explotó Ayame. - ¡Vaya, monina, esa boca la tienes muy sucia! ¿No sabes que las niñas pequeñas como tú no pueden decir tacos? -respondió sonriendo falsamente. - ¡¿Y ESO QUÉ TE IMPORTA?! ¡¡UNA ZORRA COMO TÚ DEBE MORIR!! Ayame desenfundó dos de los cuchillos que llevaba en el cinturón y se lanzó corriendo hacia ella, quien la esperaba impasible. Cuando estaba a menos de diez pasos de ella, dio un salto que la dejó suspendida en el aire. - Oh, ¿quieres jugar a ver quién mata a quién? Encantada. Reia formó varios pequeños y puntiagudos pinchos que dirigieron hacia Ayame, que se protegió en el último segundo con un campo de fuerza. Reia era tan rápida que a Ayame sólo le daba tiempo o a ocultarse o a protegerse por un corto margen de tiempo. Reia empezaba a aburrirse: - ¡Vamos, ataca! ¡No me estás dando juego! ¡Creía que esto sería más divertido! El último de los pinchos era más grande y atravesó de lleno el resentido corazón de la pobre Ayame. Hikaru despertó de su aletargamiento y observó desde lejos la sangre que inundaba poco a poco el cuerpo y la ropa de la chica, la cual se derrumbó. A Hikaru no le salían las palabras. Primero su hermana, después sus padres, y ahora Ayame. Ya nada sería igual. Por su parte, Reia había cumplido con el favor que les había hecho a las novias de Markus y Raito. Su satisfacción se reflejó en la sonrisa lasciva que dibujó en sus labios. Pero al volverse, su sonrisa desapareció. Hikaru, conteniendo la ira, sostenía con sus manos una katana de grandes dimensiones, mientras las primeras lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules. - Tú... - Oh, cariño, no juegues con cosas cortantes. Ahora estamos los dos solos... ¿no te parece bien...? - ¡¡DÉJAME, ZORRA!! ¡¡YO QUIERO A AYAME, NO A TI!! ¡¡EL PROBLEMA ES QUE LA HAS MATADO!! De repente, y ante el terror de Reia, se vio suspendida en el aire. La diferencia era que ella no lo controlaba. Alguien la estaba controlando desde lejos, y un pequeño brillo rojo aumentaba su potencia a cada acción. Ahora la que sonreía era otra. - ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¡DÉJAME!! ¡¡AH!! El grito fue consecuencia de su desnudez. Quienquiera que fuese la que la estuviera controlando, tenía mucha fuerza, y le había quitado la ropa. - Uhm, esa ropa tan ajustada te tiene que dar frío... ¿Qué tal si te pones calentita, guapa...? El cuerpo ensangrentado de Ayame aún yacía ante Hikaru, que soltó la katana para pasar unos últimos minutos junto a ella. O eso creía él. Una herida y algo cansada Ayame, cabizbaja y con su brazo derecho extendido, mostraba una sonrisa desconocida, mezcla de psicótica y vengativa. Se fue dejando ver de entre las sombras, y a la vez que controlaba y llevaba hacia una trampa a Reia, se iba acercando a pasos dudosos y lentos a Hikaru, mientras seguía mirando su cadáver, aparentemente sin vida. - <>. El cuerpo desnudo de Reia caía sin remedio al caldero, y comenzaba a desintegrarse poco a poco. Mientras tanto, el otro cuerpo desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido, ante la sorpresa del chico. - ¿Creías que iba a dejarme matar... Hika-kun? - ¡¡AYAME!! ¡¡AYAME-SAMA!! Pronto se vio contra una columna, con un lloroso Hikaru abrazado a ella. Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la policía entró en la nave de repente. - ¡¡ALTO, POLICÍA!! ¡Ayame, quedas deteni...! Ayame lo solucionó todo en cuestión de segundos, cuando todavía abrazada a Hikaru, y extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, susurró unas palabras extrañas: - Kokoro wa sora ni... Al pronunciarlas, los allí presentes se miraron confusos, pues no recordaban nada de lo que iban a hacer. Ayame miró dulcemente a Hikaru, y le susurró: - Bueno, ¿qué estamos hacien...? La frase de Ayame fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso de Hikaru, quien creyó que la perdería para siempre. Ella respondió agarrándose con las manos a la espalda, tras lo que de inmediato pararon y volvieron a casa. Les esperaba una larga noche de celebración.